


mischief managed

by keijitrash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Atsumu Plays A Prank, Fluff, M/M, Sakusa Doesn't Realize That People Are Staring, The Jackals Are Good Teammates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26087659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keijitrash/pseuds/keijitrash
Summary: atsumu switches his and sakusa's jerseys. fangirls are screaming. and the jackals won't say a word.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 656
Collections: ~SakuAtsu~





	mischief managed

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from my [twitter](https://twitter.com/wyannyin)!

People cheered as the members of MSBY Black Jackals entered the court, radiating confidence in each step. While each player was introduced, the cheers would either go softer or louder - depending on their popularity with the crowd.

When all the introductions were finished, the Jackals huddled together to listen to their coach's speech before warm ups began.

And then they took off their jackets and placed them on the bench.

It was an understatement to say that the audience went _wild_ at what they saw - one can't even begin to describe the ear-shattering screams coming from the Jackal's female fans.

Atsumu Miya and Sakusa Kiyoomi were wearing each other's jerseys.

As if the screaming wasn't loud enough, the setter just _had_ to face the crowd, place a finger against his lips as if to say _'hush'_ , and throw a conspiratorial wink like he was in cahoots with them in his prank.

The rest of the team noticed but his victim - which is good; really, _really_ good.

[ . ]

Sakusa only noticed after one set that his teammates were giving him strange looks and Atsumu was more... _cheerful than usual._ When he tried to ask why they seemed off, the Jackals only shook their heads and made up stupid reasons which the open hitter did not believe for even a second.

He didn't even bother asking Atsumu about it.

~~The idiot would probably just tease him for not getting a joke or something between the rest of the Jackals.~~

So he went on to the second set pretending not to notice that he was being stared at every now and then.

Atsumu had been careful - so very careful - not to get caught too early in his schemes. 

He made sure to face the side when he was in the front row and Sakusa was in the back; turn the opposite of where the open hitter would be facing when they were in the same row, and even set the ball to him when the chances of having his jersey number being seen was high.

But he couldn't keep that up for long.

~~Except he sort of was able to - he lasted until the third set before Sakusa finally noticed, after all.~~

[ . ]

The reaction was priceless.

Atsumu never thought one's skin could turn into so many shades of red in a span of a thirty seconds when Sakusa's face flushed in anger and embarrassment.

The blond only laughed.

"Calm down Omiomi! We're two points away from winning!"

It's good to note that, when this happened, their current rotation has Sakusa serving and Atsumu front and center.

The open hitter sent a glare at the setter's direction before the referee blew the whistle, signalling him to serve.

It's also good to note that, while they were indeed two points from winning, the Jackal's score was so far ahead that they didn't really need to worry about losing a point.

So as Sakusa tossed the ball up, ran forward and jumped, he didn't bother thinking twice about sending the ball flying towards the back of Atsumu's head.

"Ow _fu_ —!"

Needless to say, the pair would bicker even after their games ended.

And Atsumu never returned the 'borrowed' jersey until their next official match.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this oneshot!! Be sure to share your thoughts and comments below ❤ I'd love to hear them!


End file.
